charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead upper-level demons that feed of the blood of living humans. A vampire clan is ruled by a single Vampire Queen with a possible hierarchy below her. Vampires are considered the creatures of the night since they can take the form of a bat. All vampires are immune to the powers of witches, but are averted by sunlight, garlic, and holy symbols, especially crucifixes, and holy water. In order to vanquish a vampire, one can drive a stake through their hearts. A Vampire Queen can only be vanquished by the Power of Three or powerful demons such as the Source of All Evil. Vanquishing the Queen destroys the entire clan as well, unless a vampire has not yet completed his or her transformation by consuming blood, in which case the transformation will become undone. History Vampires were exiled from the Underworld by the Source of All Evil after they attempted to seize his throne. When one clan got wind that the new Source, Cole Turner, was trying to unite the various evil factions, they petitioned him for amnesty in return for their loyalty. The clan's Queen sent her top lieutenant, Rowan, to intercede on the clan's behalf. Although Cole had worked with vampires fairly often when he was Belthazor, he rejected their request almost out of hand, presumably due to being possessed by the essence. In a fit of pique, the clan's Queen decided to make another play at the Source's power by turning Paige Matthews into one of their own. She thought that having one of The Charmed Ones on their side would give her enough power to wrest control of the underworld from Cole. The Queen then told Paige to feed on her sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in hopes of sealing Paige's conversion and getting the entire Power of Three on their side. An enraged Cole declared war on the vampires. After finding out that killing the Queen kills the entire clan, Cole personally hunted down the Queen and killed her with a fireball. Since Paige hadn't fed on blood yet, she reverted into her normal state while the rest of the clan went up in flames."Bite Me" When the Charmed Ones were attempting to regain control of the Book of Shadows and prevent Zankou from stealing their powers and the power of the Nexus, they went to a Vampire Cave and asked the Queen for assistance. The Charmed Ones believed that neither one of them wanted Zankou to rule the Underworld but were unaware that Zankou had gotten to her first and betrayed the sisters when they went to confront him."Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" After Neena became Queen of the Underworld, she gave Lorna the power to become a Vampire Queen. Unfortunately, Lorna didn't show allegiance to her, so Neena sent Rennek and other demons to slaughter Lorna's clan and he retains Lorna until Neena arrived. Neena claimed Lorna for not showing allegiance to her, Lorna tried to negotiate further, but Neena used her power of Nature Enhancement to conjure stakes from the Earth to pierce and kill Lorna."The Heir Up There" Known Vampires *Rowan *Vampire Queen *Paige Matthews (temporarily) *Lorna Powers and Abilities thumb|Paige kicking Phoebe as a vampire. ;Active Powers *'Agility:' The ability to possess heightened reflexes and agility. *'Clinging:' The ability to cling to solid surfaces. As a vampire, Paige Matthews used this to hang upside down from her bedpost. *'Flight:' The ability to fly through air. When shapeshifted in the form of a bat, vampires possess winged flight. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant powers to other beings. By biting a victim, vampires can create new vampires and pass on their powers. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape. Vampires possess the ability to shapeshift into the form of a bat. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. As a vampire, Paige Matthews was able to kick her sister for several feet. ;Other Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Vampires possess a heightened sense of taste. By sniffing out her sisters, Paige was able to track them to a cemetery. They also possess a heightened hearing, as demonstrated when Rowan eavesdropped to Paige and Cole from another room, although they spoke in whispers. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of witches. *'Immortality:' As undead demons, vampires are immune to the affects of aging and disease and could remain undead for eternity. *'Life Link:' The ability to connect one's life to another. Vampires are connected to their queen, thus if she was vanquished, the rest will die as well. The only exception to this rule is the new vampire who has yet to complete their transition. Book of Shadows :Vampires :Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are :repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic :and holy water. Vampires are immune to :Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed :with a wooden stake driven through the :chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed :to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will :destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. :Gifted with the ability to transform into :bats, vampires also have the power to change :their victims into vampires instead of killing :them, but this transformation isn't complete :until the new vampire feeds on human blood. Notes and Trivia *The vampire drawing is based on Rose McGowan. *The Book of Shadows entry on The Seekers seen in "Death Takes a Halliwell" mentions that these demons are distant cousins of vampires. Additionally, the entry on Swarm Demons in "Used Karma" mentions these demons are also distant cousins to vampires and Kazi Demons. *Though it is stated that Vampires are immune to witches' powers, Piper used her power on them and killed them in Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. **It could be the Charmed Ones became so powerful that they could kill vampires. **It could be due to the bats being young or infants as shown by the Vampire Queen exclaiming, "My babies", when Cole kills several of them. Since powers grow over time, it is possible that their resistance towards Piper's power had not fully grown or even developed yet. (Bite Me) **It is also possible that vampires are only immune to a witch's power in human form, and that they are weaker in their bat form. *The HBO show [http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/True_Blood_Wiki True Blood], which is centered around the existence of vampires, makes a reference to Charmed. The main character Sookie, says that her favorite TV shows growing up were Sabrina and Charmed. *Charmed vampires share a common power to the vampires in Sabrina The Teenage Witch. Sabrina's vampires are also immune to witch's magic. *Vampires were not introduced to Charmed until after Buffy the Vampire Slayer had moved from The WB to UPN. Leo references this when he says that the vampires had been expelled from the underworld and were part of "a whole other network now." Appearances Vampires have appeared in a total of 2''' episodes and '''2 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Magical Transformations Category:Paige's Magical Transformations Category:Mythological Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Undead